


Here Be Monsters

by Miya_Morana



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-20
Updated: 2012-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-10 09:10:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miya_Morana/pseuds/Miya_Morana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The brothers are chasing a creature in the subway network of a large city.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here Be Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> Written for picfor1000 back in 2011, inspired by [this picture](http://bighugelabs.com/onblack.php?id=3827134375). Beta-ed by denazia.

It’s just flight of stairs after flight of stairs after flight of stairs. They catch glimpses of it, a shadow turning a corner, the hint of a long, snake-like tail…

They don’t know what it is exactly, have never encountered anything quite like it before. What they know for sure is that it looks mostly human (except for the tail, obviously), that it’s fast, and that it feasts on human flesh.

“Where did it go?” Dean shouts as they reach the bottom of the stairs. There are two busy platforms in front of them, one on the left and one on the right.

“There!” Sam says, pointing to the figure in a red jacket making its way through the crowd on the left.

The brothers race after it, shouting to people to let them through over the roar of the subway train coming to a stop. Nobody pays them any attention, too busy pushing through to make sure they get in and don’t have to wait another five minutes, while other people just as much in a hurry flow from the opening doors of the subway train onto the platform.

Dean is pushed around by the crowd, and for a moment all he can see is a sea of stern, pale faces. Then the crowd thins slightly and he spots the back of his brother’s head, and for once he’s glad Sam towers over most people.

“Can you see it?” the older Winchester shouts as he tries to weave his way toward Sam.

“I lost it,” Sam replies, his eyes still searching the crowd.

Someone bumps into Dean’s shoulder, hard enough to make him lose his balance for a moment. That’s why Dean hates big cities; so many people everywhere. The blunt strength of a crowd scares him more than that of a Wendigo. He knocks against a woman and is about to apologize when he sees it.

The creature’s in the subway train. It’s in the fucking train! Smiling at him with inhuman, sharp teeth, through the window. Dean grabs his brother’s arm –the only thing within reach– and manages to drag them both inside the train before the doors close.

They’re pressed against strangers, the smell of sweat heavy in the cramped space. The creature is farther from the doors, already making its way through the crowd to get out of their sight. But Sam can still see it, and the brothers start pushing through blank-eyed people.

They don’t have much time, the creature is nearing the next set of doors and Dean can feel the subway train starting to slow down again as they’re almost to the next station. The creature grins as they come to a stop and the doors open. It’s out in a flash.

Sam and Dean finally manage to make it to the doors and get out of the heat of the subway train. It’s a small station, almost empty, and they can’t see the creature anywhere. It has a good head start on them now.

There’s a cry, a woman calling for help, her voice echoing through the platform above the roar of the subway train leaving. Her words end abruptly, like cut through the middle. Probably by very sharp teeth.

“I think it came from that way,” Sam says, pointing to their right.

The platform is empty now, so Dean pulls out his gun as they start running again towards where they think the sound came from.

They find a trail of blood, light at first then more intense as they follow it. The trail leads them to a maintenance area. The door of what looks like a storage room has been ripped from its hinges. They knew the creature was strong, but this? Dean has a very bad feeling regarding the life of the latest victim.

The storage room is actually pretty huge, filled with random equipment and supplies stacked upon rows and rows of shelves. It’s dark inside. Sam flicks on the light, but only two small light bulbs switch on, the rest of them stubbornly refusing to chase the darkness away.

Carefully, gun in one hand, flashlight in the other, the brothers make their way into the storage room.

There are thick, messy pools of blood on the ground. Some are a few days old, already half-dried. This must be one of the creature’s eating grounds. They found several already, all over the city, always covered in blood, full of torn out clothes and gnawed broken bones.

As they follow the freshest trail, shining ominously under the light of the flashlights, Dean hears a wet tearing noise. One glance at Sam’s face tells him his brother’s hearing it too. There are no cries, no sounds of pain or fear.

Dean already knows the woman is dead before he finds her. But he wasn’t quite ready for the scene in front of him as he walks around a shelf of cleaning supplies. It’s so…messy is the only word he can think of, but doesn’t really describe the horror in front of him.

The creature’s crouched over the woman’s remains, tearing through her flesh with its bare teeth, and for all its animalistic behavior it still looks terrifyingly human-like. All around the shelves are painted crimson, dripping blood and cloth and _things_ that Dean’s glad he can’t identify in the dark.

The light from Sam’s flashlight catches the creature’s eyes and it stills, a chunk of flesh between its sharp teeth. There’s an angry growl as the creature tenses, getting ready to jump at them, either to defend itself or try and eat them too, Dean doesn’t know.

He doesn’t wait to find out. He pulls the trigger once, twice, three times, more, then stops counting. Sam is shooting next to him too, not flinching as the creature’s blood spurts on his face.

The thing has stopped moving for a while when they run out of ammo. Slowly, Dean lowers his gun.

Sometimes, he thinks, he really hates this job.


End file.
